


Stelle Galeotte

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, haurchefant è un adorabile romanticone, probabilmente ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Essere il Warrior of Light significava avere tante responsabilità, che si scegliesse di volerle o meno. Non era esattamente quello che aveva in mente quando aveva iniziato la sua avventura, quando la sua idea di avventuriero era quella di sconfiggere mostri e fare soldi, ma non poteva di certo lamentarsi di come le si erano evolute le cose nel giro di relativamente poco tempo. La sua carriera, fino a quel momento, si era rivelata parecchio più interessante di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 3. Prompt: Stelle}





	Stelle Galeotte

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza. (mia è forse solo la caratterizzazione del WoL)

Essere il Warrior of Light significava avere tante responsabilità, che si scegliesse di volerle o meno. Non era esattamente quello che aveva in mente quando aveva iniziato la sua avventura, quando la sua idea di avventuriero era quella di sconfiggere mostri e fare soldi, ma non poteva di certo lamentarsi di come le si erano evolute le cose nel giro di relativamente poco tempo. La sua carriera, fino a quel momento, si era rivelata parecchio più interessante di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.  
Anche se forse avrebbe preferito evitare alcuni scontri.

Tra le responsabilità di cui era stata investita, non come Warrior of Light ma come membro della Grand Company di Gridania, c’era quella di addestrare un gruppo di nuove reclute. Tutti avevano chiesto espressamente lei come comandante, ma non si sentiva molto all’altezza. Non era mai stata brava con le persone, ma apparentemente a nessuno sembrava importare molto. Lei era l’esempio da seguire e da cui imparare. Ma tutto quello che aveva imparato e che l’avevano resa così celebre era solo l’esperienza e anche un pizzico di fortuna. Quindi quello che avrebbe fatto con loro sarebbe stato dar loro le opportunità necessarie per dargli esperienza diretta e, quando necessario, dar loro consigli o suggerimenti.  
Quella mattina avevano fatto un giro per Adampor Keep. Sicuramente non il luogo più facile da esplorare, ma molto utile per imparare strategie nuove. Era soddisfatta dei progressi della sua squadra e decide di dar loro il resto della giornata libera. Per quanto l’allenamento costante fosse importante, lo era anche il riposo e sapeva che ne avevano bisogno.

Neanche il tempo di uscire da Adders’ Nest per andare a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, che doveva correre dalle Sylph a recuperare non si sa bene quali materiali per non ben identificati intrugli, che per fortuna lei non avrebbe mai dovuto bere. Moxia le aveva chiesto di diversi materiali, quindi si era dovuta organizzare. Intrufolarsi nel Larkscall non era un problema in se per se, ma essendo un territorio alquanto vasto il problema era riuscire a non fare giri inutili ottimizzando i tempi. Fortunatamente non le ci volle poi molto per prendere tutti i materiali.

Per cinque minuti, ossia il tempo di mangiarsi un pretzel salato, Izanami si sentiva libera di riposarsi e fare un po’ di shopping per il resto della giornata che aveva a disposizione. Peccato però che qualcuno avesse fatto arrabbiare, di nuovo, gli Amalj'aa e che quindi loro avessero, di nuovo, evocato Ifrit. Con un sospiro rassegnato e un addio mentale al suo riposo, si era recata nuovamente nel Thanalan per fermare, di nuovo, il Lord of Inferno.  
_ “Ma perché la gente deve continuare a far arrabbiare gli Amalj'aa e le altre Beast Tribes quando sanno che per risposta loro evocheranno un Primal?! Non posso passare il mio tempo a girare per Eoerza e fermarli ogni volta! Arriverà un giorno che non farò in tempo a fermarli prima che facciano qualche disastro irreparabile.”_  
Izanami sospirò, estraendo il Grimoire per affrontare di nuovo Ifrit. Ormai conosceva abbastanza bene i suoi attacchi per cui riuscì anche a non farsi male nello scontro.

Si era ormai fatta sera, quando aveva fatto rapporto al comandante del Maelstrom a Limsa Lominsa. Volendo fare qualcosa solo per se stessa almeno per la serata, decise quindi di rendersi irrintracciabile fino al mattino seguente e andare a trovare un amico che sapeva non le avrebbe mai rifiutato un letto e la sua compagnia e che non vedeva da un po’ di tempo.  
Haurchefant fu più che sorpreso nel vederla entrare e la accolse con grandi sorrisi e mille lusinghe.  
«Izanami, che sorpresa vederti!» Con un gesto della mano fece uscire tutti i sottoposti, e nella sala di comando rimasero solo loro due.   
«Ma ho disturbato? Sembrava un incontro importante.» Nel non voler lavorare lei, aveva interrotto il lavoro degli altri. Un classico.  
«Disturbato? Assolutamente no, non disturbi mai!» Disse, ridendo di gusto. «Erano solo comunicazioni provenienti da Ishgard e, in ogni caso, è ormai sera tardi e per tutti è giunto il momento di riposarsi.»  
Izanami non replicò a quella frase, era vero che ormai era sera ma il lavoro è pur sempre lavoro, a prescindere dall'ora.   
«A cosa devo il tuo improvviso arrivo?» Izanami distolse lo sguardo, facendo la vaga.  
«Potrei, diciamo, essere scappata da Gridania…»  
Haurchefant scoppiò in una risata allegra. «E sei venuta fino a qui in cerca di asilo? In questo caso non posso che offrirti quanto di meglio possa darti!»  
«Oh ma non devi disturbarti per me, davvero! Mi serve solo una po’ di tranquillità dopo una giornata faticosa.»  
«Nessun disturbo, sei sempre più che benvenuta, dovresti saperlo.» In quel momento lo stomaco della ragazza iniziò a brontolare per la fame. «Mi sembri anche molto affamata. È meglio se ci spostiamo nella Intercessory, così puoi mangiare in tranquillità senza che nessuno ci disturbi.»  
Izanami, sorridendo, lo ringraziò.

Si era ormai fatta quasi notte. Il cielo si stava riempiendo di stelle ben visibili nonostante le grandi torce che illuminavano il campo. Izanami si fermò ad osservare quello spettacolo, non aveva mai avuto modo ne tempo per osservare il cielo notturno in quella zona. Non era poi molto diverso dal cielo di Gridania ma l’atmosfera che aveva attorno cambiava tutto. La nuvolina di vapore che usciva ad ogni suo respiro, il freddo pungente, il suono della neve schiacciata ad ogni passo rendevano quel cielo notturno completamente diverso.  
Avvertì una presenza accanto a lei, ma sapeva che era il comandante.  
«Un’ottima serata per osservare il cielo, vero?»  
«Era da un po’ di tempo che non mi capitava di poter osservare un cielo così. Di solito o sono in viaggio o dormo per la stanchezza. Da qui le stelle sono ancora più belle.»  
Non era mai stata una persona romantica o poetica, ma erano cambiate molte cose intorno a lei e forse, senza che se ne rendesse conto, era cambiata anche lei stessa.  
«Sono magnifiche, ma mai quanto te.» Haurchefant aveva quella strana capacità di trasformarsi e passare da persona esuberante e allegro quando era circondato da altre persone, all’essere serio e maledettamente romantico quando stavano loro due soli. «Sei la stella più bella che abbia mai avuto modo di osservare.»  
Izanami non poté fare a meno di arrossire. Non si era ancora abituata a ricevere quel tipo di complimenti.  
L’uomo, nonostante i suoi probabili due metri di altezza, non sembrò avere alcuna difficoltà a chinarsi su di lei, che non arrivava neanche al metro e mezzo di altezza, e posare le labbra sulle sue.  
Quel bacio non durò molto, perché interrotto da un nuovo borbottino proveniente dallo stomaco della ragazza.  
Lui, per tutta risposta si mise a ridere. «Credo sia il caso di sbrigarci e entrare a mangiare qualcosa, non vorrei vederti svenire qui per la fame!»

Izanami annuì, imbarazzata, e si incamminarono verso l’Intercessory, mano nella mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so se effettivamente Haurchefant si comporterebbe così, è piuttosto una mia speranza.  
Noticina: non avevo idea di come rendere Intercessory in italiano, quindi l'ho lasciato in inglese.


End file.
